User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove: ALL-STARS - Episode 6
'INTRO' Hellaw hellaw hallaw!!! Well, last time, we experienced Vlad's dropping outta the game. That was dramatic. I hope no drama like what happened last time will happen again. Also, last time, you disappointed me with your challenge inactivity. Anyways, let's not cut to the bad feelings, right? Let's just not let anything like this happen again... Also, DO U LIKE UR NEW AVATAAARZ??? <3.... They're all very patiently made and of course, they represent "modern". Plus, go check your Voting Promo videos! They're uploaded as well, on the Homepage. Check them here. Now, on to this time's spooooky challenge! 'HOW IT WORKS' Y'all already know, but let me say it again. Each episode, your creation will be graded on a scale of 1 to 10. This will be your CH ( Challenge ) score. On each episode, there will also be a voting poll where the wiki public will get to vote for who they want to support. The votes you get will be converted in a 1 to 10 scale grade too. This will be your CV ( Community Vote ) score. Each of your CH and CV will then be added-up and the final result will be your episode score. The ALL-STAR with the highest score will be declared the episode winner. The ALL-STAR with the lowest score though, will get eliminated. . . . . . . 'YOUR CHALLENGE - EPISODE 6 - "GHOST TOWN"' Welcome to da GHOST TOWN! Guys, I may introduce to you another, yet amazing, coach design challenge that will make your imagination spark! This time, your song is Ghost Town by Adam Lambert. This song's been one of my very faves and the contrast between its rusty guitar and its upbeat club music, really gives me the chills ( in a good way )! That's why you'll have to create 2 versions of your coaches, one for the verse of the song and one for the chorus. What your coaches have to have ( verse ): 1. At least one dark color on their color schemes 2. Rusty/Steampunk"y" hints ( don't hang from this one though ) 3. Ghostly hints What your coaches have to have ( chorus ): ( same coach but different color scheme ) 1. At least one NEON color on their color schemes 2. Extra edgy color scheme ( think outta the box )! Make it count! ;) SEND YOUR CREATIONS TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com . 'THE ALL-STARS' BUNNYLOVE14_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png HEYPPLSOFFICIAL_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JD123456_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JDISBAE_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png JOHNJD1302_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MATUSMATI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png MIKEYROCKS33_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png SONGOTAN25_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png YOSOYARI_TGDGAllSmkvrAvatar.png 'COMMUNITY VOTE POLL' (RESULTS:) Bunnylove14 (6) HeypplsOfficial (17) JD123456 (3) JDisbae (9) JohnJD1302 (10) Matusmati (3) MikeyRocks33 (3) SonGotan25 (1) YoSoyAri (1) . Please submit asap. Don't take a lot of days. The ideal would be 2 days but that's not a deadline. Good luck my all-stars! :) . AFTER THE DEADLINE LIMIT:.... 'THE CREATIONS' ' Ghostown .png|'YoSoyAri V' 5452342.png|'YoSoyAri C' 19876001_287167395090023_1247645611_o.jpg|'JohnJD1302 V' 19866733_287167838423312_284641783_o.jpg|'JohnJD1302 C' dark look.png|'HeypplsOfficial V' neon dark theme.png|'HeypplsOfficial C' Ghost Town Coach 1.png|'Matusmati V' Ghost Town Coach 2.png|'Matumsati C' ghostp1.png|'Bunnylove14 V' neonp1.png|'Bunnylove14 C' GhostTown_ChorusDancer.png|'JDisbae V' GhostTown_ChorusDancer2.png|'JDisbae C' GhostTownVerseSG25TGDGAllS.png|'SonGotan25 V' GhostTownChorusSG25TGDGAllS.png|'SonGotan25 C' Screen Shot 2017-07-06 at 8.17.35 pm.png|'JD123456 V' Screen Shot 2017-07-06 at 8.16.48 pm.png|'JD123456 C' TGDGS4EP6-2.png|'MikeyRocks33 V' TGDGS4EP6-1.png|'MikeyRocks33 C' ' 'THE JUDGING' Hey y'all! Well, before we start I wanna say thank you to all of you for submitting in time. Now I may also say that your assignement seemed to inspire you!....well....most of you. Oh and this time, since you made 2 coaches each, I ranked each of your 2 coaches from 0 to 5 and then added-up the two coaches' scores. Anyways, without further ado, let's get into this episode's judging! Good luck :) First up, YoSoyAri. I think your design's ok. I didn't like the verse coaches a lot, since they are too costumey. On the contrary, I like the chorus ones cuz even if the clothes are the same, their schemes are different and tones the costuminess down ( lol, what a word XD ). JohnJD1302. I liked your design! It's not a masterpiece but it's good enough. I liked the edge of the clothes and especially the pants. What I don't adore, is the chorus scheme. It should be one NEON color down. HeypplsOfficial. I think your designs in general were too plain. That added a lil bit of chiqueness to it tho. Now, to your chorus design, I must say it's almost disappointing. You only changed one color on the scheme and that one color appears only on that little neckpiece ( and the outline..... ). Matusmati. I think your design's great! Well, the verse coach I think is a bit too modern-casual for the song but the chorus coach really brings me the edge I want....and dat hair thooo. Good job Bunnylove14. Your verse coach stunned me. I mean, with very little touch-ups on the too detailed areas, I wish I saw it in the actual game! The chorus coach though, was not good. It's just way too playful and colorful for the song. While the first is nostalgic and even gothic in a deep way, the second kills what the forst is. My point is, that you should have tried to keep the same vibe. JDisbae. Well.... I just wanna print your designs and mail them to ubisoft Paris! I really liked your coach in genereal and especially the verse version. It's not 100% what I'd call for or what suits the song but it'd convince me! SonGotan25. Well, I kinda liked yours. Even though the verse coach is very costumey and the outfit is way too concept-ed ( if that makes sence ), I really enjoyed your chorus design! The holograph effect really compliments the song's story and I love it. It's truly genious. JD123456. Well, your coach is not what I straight away called for but he's awesome!!! I'd love to see that one to this song's gameplay. I'd really do! The problem here is....that there's not another version of the coach. The point was to make 2 but I only got one from you. I really wish this doesn't affect your score a lot. Last but not least, MikeyRocks33. I remember getting your submition as this episode's first one that I received and thinking "omagaud. Will this assignement actually inspire them THAT much?". First of all, yes it eventually did, but secondly, I wanna say I really like your coach! The chorus version is absolutelu amazing while the verse one could have been better. What I didn't like on that one are the reversed shadows. It ruins it for me. Now what I like about the verse one is that even if your colors are a bit too playful, it really stands well. I'd darken a part of her uniform but it's ok. . 'CALL-OUT' You heard the judging. But, before I call you out, let me remind you what the winner of this very special edition of TGDG will win. 1. A crystal-never-seen-before- trophy to post on your wall. 2. Ultimate bragging rights 3. The title of the "ALL-STAR Just Dance artist" 4. A co-hosting, co-designing and co-producing role on the very next season of TGDG!!! AIN'T THAT EXCITING?! :D Now it's time to call you out. One by one, from the highest score to the lowest. Good luck. First up.... . HeypplsOfficial. Congrats again!!!!. Your CH score was definetely not the highest score in the cast ( again ) but the amount of votes you got really dropped the others' CV score down ( again ). Congrats! :) You are safe. . JDisbae. You are safe. .''' '''JohnJD1302. You are safe. .''' '''Matusmati. You are safe. .''' '''Bunnylove14. You are safe. .''' '''MikeyRocks33. You are safe. .''' Only 3 all-stars are left.... . . '''SonGotan25. You are safe. .' '. .' '. JD123456 '''and YoSoyAri', you are the bottom two. One of you will stay and one of you will sadly have to leave the competition. . Let the countdown begin. ''( JD123456 to the left and YoSoyAri to the right ) . . . . . The ALL-STAR that will stay is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . YoSoyAri. You are safe. You may join the others. JD123456, '''You are eliminated. '''I'm actually really really sad to say this. *sigh. JD123456, you are amazing and if you had read that challenge description a 2nd time, you wouldn't be in this spot right now. It really breaks my heart watching you leave. Though, I don't fall down since you and I both know that you'll get a 2nd chance. Please do the best of your social game to come back. You deserve it. Now, it's Stanley's turn to interview you ( you'll be sent an e-mail ). Please have fun. :) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . I may now say goodbye to y'all! It's off to Stan, to make another great show for you. Good luck and see ya on Episode 7. Spread love. ,your awesome host, N.Vel. Category:Blog posts